1. Field of the Invention
This invention deals with the field of archery and more specifically is a device for adjusting or tuning bows. The device enables the user to determine what adjustments must be made to improve arrow flight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The accepted method of tuning bows, now as in the past, is based on trial and error. Fletched and unfletched arrows are shot at varying ranges and trial adjustments are made. This process is continued until the archer is satisfied with the grouping of his arrows. This method requires extensive shooting over a considerable period of time and the results are often disappointing. Prior to this invention, there was no known method for determining the precise attitude of the arrow, in relation to other bow features, at the start of its flight.